


Voodoo Queen

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen, Halloween, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: A self-proclaimed voodoo queen comes to the pueblo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A self-proclaimed voodoo queen comes to the pueblo.

Voodoo Queen

[**2**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo2.htm)

| 

[**3**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo3.htm)

| 

[**4**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo4.htm)

| 

[**5**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo5.htm)  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
_**Voodoo Queen**_  
  
---  
  
**_Description:_  
Two mysterious strangers arrive in the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ , trying to earn money by fortune telling. They hide a more sinister purpose, and Zorro begins an investigation that leads him into the dark, shadowy world of voodoo.**

**_Disclaimer:_  
Diego, Don Alejandro, Bernardo and the rest of the Walt Disney Zorro Clan were borrowed, but the Voodoo Queen is mine. If you really want her, be my guest, just let me know first.**

**_A note from the Author:_  
The information on voodoo, or _vau daux_ came from an old book called  A Treasury of Southern Folklore edited by B.A. Botkin. Don't be fooled by the title, it contains not only folklore, but the myriads of beliefs and traditions of those who migrated to and established themselves in the southern states. The information about The Day of the Dead, came from a much newer book called  Mexico: the Culture by Bobbie Kalman.**

**\--Susan L. Kite  
25 October 1998, with slight revisions 2/2002**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter One – Strangers**

**The two strangers rode into the _pueblo_ while Sgt. Garcia was out on patrol, or they would most likely have been questioned immediately. As it was, the man and woman spoke a dialect of French that Diego de la Vega was slightly unfamiliar with, although he could understand them quite well.**

**Young de la Vega was dressed elegantly in dark green _calzoneros_ , a ruffled white shirt and brocaded _chaqueta_. He leaned back casually in his chair, against one wall of the tavern, sipping a glass of wine, studying the pair discreetly through the top of the wine glass. His manservant, Bernardo, just gazed around the room, occasionally glancing at the strangers, before looking elsewhere.**

**"Marie, what do you expect to accomplish in this dingy pueblo among these backwater people?" the man asked derisively. Diego guessed the stranger's age to be close to his own. His light brown, almost blonde hair and blue-gray eyes contrasted with the black hair and dark brown eyes of his companion. Their conversation elicited a few looks of curiosity as well as some glances of distrust.**

**Marie laughed, a warbling, musical sound. She appeared to be mulatto, which led Diego to believe that this pair had traveled from New Orleans or one of the islands of the West Indies. Although the woman was ornately dressed, it was not in layers of satins and ruffles as the wealthier señoritas of California wore, but the cloth itself was bright, splashy and bold, even to a brilliantly red headscarf and large ornate earrings.**

**"Oh, Louis, you have so little faith and patience. I will, with the Vau-daux, entice many pesos from the thin wallets and the fat ones. When the little minds believe, others follow soon after. Perhaps we will start with the tarot cards and then work our way up," she laughed musically again.**

**Bernardo tugged at Diego's sleeve. They had both just finished a midday meal and were enjoying a little wine before visiting the cuartel and Sgt. Garcia, when this unorthodox pair had arrived. With several signs, the mute conveyed his curiosity of the strangers. Diego just turned slightly to him and murmured, "Wait a moment, Bernardo."**

**Rising languidly, Diego casually walked over to Marie and Louis. "Ah, señorita and señor, welcome to our pueblo. Do you by chance speak Spanish?" They nodded. Until he knew more about this pair, Diego was loathe to reveal his knowledge of French, somewhat limited though it was. "I noticed that you were speaking French. I might warn you, since France and Spain are not on good terms with each other, those who speak French are usually regarded with suspicion."**

**"Señor, do you speak French?" Marie asked casually, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion.**

**"No, not really, just enough to say bonjour, and to recognize the language when I hear it," Diego answered brightly. "Let me introduce myself. I am Diego de la Vega. You are....?"**

**"I am Marie LeMay and this is Louis Aristande. We are visiting from New Orleans. I have always wanted to see California, ever since someone told me how friendly the people were and how temperate the weather is," she said sweetly, noticeably relieved that Diego couldn't understand their earlier conversation.**

**The _caballero_ suddenly felt the effects of her charm. It was like a physical entity, its warmth as tangible as the rays from the noonday sun. Diego was abruptly conscious of his attention to her physical attributes. Disconcerted, he realized that he had never met a woman who exuded a presence such as Marie LeMay did and he felt like a fly caught in a spider's web. She was smiling seductively at him and Diego felt himself blushing a bit. That, too, shook his composure, and he blinked and paused a moment before saying anything else to the pair.**

**He could well understand how she was able to elicit pesos from her victims, with that kind of enticing charm. It was almost overwhelming, and Diego corrected his assessment of the fly/spider analogy to a fly/black widow spider analogy. This woman and her junior partner would have to be watched carefully. They could turn out to be more than simple con artists out to take a few centavos from the local peons.**

**Marie LeMay must have sensed the subtle change in his demeanor, because Diego suddenly felt a chill in that charm. It was a chill like that of the grave and the caballero felt tiny, cold fingers move up and down his spine.**

**Bowing, Diego smiled and said, "Well, then, welcome to Los Angeles. You will find the people here very friendly. California is a congenial place, señorita _,_ señor, and most of the time the weather is, indeed, marvelous." At that moment, Diego was spared having to say anything else, because Sergeant Garcia came bursting through the door of the tavern.**

**"Buenas tardes, Don Diego," he boomed, when he saw his friend. "And how are you this fine autumn day?"**

**"I am very well, gracias, Sergeant. I would like to introduce you to Señorita Marie LeMay and her companion, Louis Aristande. They are visiting from New Orleans." Turning to the pair, he introduced the sergeant to them. Marie narrowed her eyes slightly, assessing the sergeant, almost, it seemed to Diego, as one would assess a side of beef.**

**"We have found your pueblo to be very congenial, Comandante, and would like to stay, at least for a few days," the creole woman said brightly.**

**"Oh, sí, sí. You are most welcome," Sgt. Garcia said quickly. Diego was surprised that he did not ask to see their baggage, but then after his experience, he realized that Garcia had probably been taken aback by her seductive charms as had he. "Will you be staying at the inn?" the sergeant asked.**

**"Sí, Comandante," Louis answered.**

**Diego interrupted. "You must excuse me, I have errands that must be attended to. Adios." Diego motioned to Bernardo and both left the cool of the inn, walking out into the warm comfort of the October sunshine.**

**Marie LeMay watched Diego's retreating back for a moment before turning her attention to Sgt. Garcia. The caballero puzzled her, intrigued her and repelled her at the same time. Someone who seemed so languid and ineffectual should have been more malleable and not as resistant as he had been. And there was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable, and those who made her feel uncomfortable usually turned out to be enemies. Sgt. Garcia was saying something to Louis, and Marie returned her gaze to the obese soldier. He repelled her as well, but not in the same way as de la Vega did. Those who were too easily swayed by her charms disgusted her. Marie LeMay had a natural ability to influence people with her charisma, charm or whatever others wished to call her talent, (some had, in fact, even called it a pact with the devil), and over the years she had developed it. It had become part of her livelihood and made her successful at parting the poor and rich alike from their money, as well as some from their lives.**

**"I must return to my duties, señorita and señor, but please feel free to call on me at anytime, day or night, it you need me," the sergeant said congenially. Smiling brightly at Marie, he turned and left the tavern. The proprietor just stared at the sergeant, who had entered his tavern, and had left again without even trying to wheedle a dollop of wine from him or anybody else.**

**In French, Marie murmured to Louis. "We must keep an eye on that caballero, Diego de la Vega. There is something dangerous about him."**

**Louis snorted. "He struck me as a lazy, spoiled rich man's son."**

**Marie just looked at her companion through half closed eyes and was silent for a few minutes. Finally she said, "Let us go check out our rooms. I will see what I can earn tonight with the tarot cards and then tomorrow we will plan for more profitable earnings."**

* * *

**When they were away from the tavern, Bernardo signed to Diego. "Why they have come from New Orleans to California is to presumably fatten their money belts with local pesos," Diego answered. "But somehow, Bernardo, I feel that there is something more sinister in their arrival. They will have to be watched. I would like you to do that while I ask Father Miguel a question. Be very discreet, that woman has a very powerful method of persuasion."**

**With a bit of a smile, Bernardo made the sign he used for a woman and pointed to Diego. "By the Saints, no, Bernardo, I am not interested in her, although, I agree, she is very beautiful. But there is something evil about the pair." Bernardo left on his errand and Diego went into the church that sat facing the square across from the tavern.**

**In the cool dimness of the chapel, Diego knelt down, made his devotions and walked to the stand where the priest conducted mass each morning and evening. Father Miguel turned around at Diego's light step and smiled a greeting. "Ah, Diego, you have just caught me finishing up preparations for evening vespers," he said brightly in his Irish accented Spanish. Father Miguel was the only priest that Diego had ever known who was from the British Isles, and it was his understanding that the _padre_ was well traveled. The priest, by his own admission, enjoyed serving in parishes all over the world, caring little for political animosities or alliances.**

**"I will only keep you a short while, Father Michael," Diego said in English, using the priest's anglo name. "But I have a question about a term that I heard a little while ago, and wondered if you could enlighten me on its meaning."**

**"What is the term?" Father Miguel asked, curious.**

**"Vau-daux."**

**Father Miguel blanched. "Where did you hear this, Diego?" he whispered, fear in his voice.**

**"A pair of strangers came into the pueblo at noon time, and I overheard them speaking in French. They are from New Orleans. What is wrong, Father?" Diego asked in concern. Father Miguel's thin face looked even more pinched with anxiety.**

**"Vau-daux is one of the terms for the so-called form of worship more commonly called Voodoo. It had even infiltrated the Church when I was in New Orleans, and although I tried to put a stop to it, I was unable to. It is insidious, Diego, and these strangers must not be allowed to get a foothold in Los Angeles. You must warn the vaqueros and peons working on your father's rancho to avoid these two and the voodoo," Father Miguel told Diego vehemently. "You cannot imagine how much damage this evil can do. I have seen it destroy individuals and families. Warning must be given and I will begin to do so at vespers."**

**"How does it do so much damage, Father?" Diego was concerned by the priest's whole demeanor. This voodoo apparently terrified the cleric.**

**"Do not ask, my son, I do not wish to even discuss it. Just trust me," Father Miguel pleaded.**

**Diego chose not to dig any deeper for information, realizing that he would probably receive none. "I will leave you now and I thank you for the warning, Padre," Diego said. Leaving the church, he looked for Bernardo, and when found the manservant in the square, he motioned to him.**

**"Come, Bernardo, we must return to the hacienda," Diego murmured to the mozo. As they rode, Diego elaborated on what he had found out. Bernardo used one hand to make the sign of the 'Z.' Diego nodded, "Yes, Bernardo, I need to know as much of this voodoo as the good padre can tell me and I believe the only way to do that is to ask as Zorro."**  
  
---  
  
[**Chapter Two**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo2.htm)  
---  
[**Holiday Zorro Stories**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	2. Voodoo Queen

Voodoo Queen

_**Voodoo Queen**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Two - The Terror Begins**

**When the dusk of the evening turned into the inky black of full night, a dark clad figure rode through the hills toward the pueblo, on an equally dark stallion. The only knowledge one would have of the passing of the horseman was the staccato sound of hoof beats. At the edge of the town square, the ghostly rider dismounted and using a hand signal, sent his mount away. Stealthily, Zorro made his way around to the back of the church and climbed in a window. In the priest's austere living quarters, the outlaw made himself comfortable on a straight-backed chair by leaning it against the wall.**

**Hearing the strains of music that ended the service, Zorro prepared himself mentally for the arrival of Father Miguel. After a short while, he was rewarded when he heard the click of the door latch and saw the priest enter the dim room. The cleric lit a candle, looked up and gasped when he saw the masked man lounging in his chair.**

**"Zorro!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What do you want with me?"**

**"I have noted the arrival of two strangers who do not seem to be here in our _pueblo_ for any good reason. It is rumored that they delve in something called voodoo," Zorro explained matter-of-factly. "If I have to deal with these two, then I want to know what it is that I am up against. I assumed since you have been to many places in the world, perhaps you could enlighten me on this voodoo."**

**Father Miguel sighed. "I wish no one around here had to know about it, but it seems that is an impossibility. Voodoo, to the best of my knowledge, is a derivative form of animal worship, brought by slaves from Africa. The animal worshipped is usually a snake, which is cared for by a powerful woman designated as the voodoo queen. She leads the followers in their worship and through her dominion gets them to do tasks for her."**

**"What kind of tasks?" Zorro asked quietly, sensing the anxiety of the priest almost as strongly as he did earlier in the day.**

**"Usually the followers carry out the punishments to those who have been cursed. I have seen or heard of followers stealing, killing and intimidating the enemies of the voodoo queen."**

**"So, in other words, the queen is unhappy with someone, curses them, and makes her followers carry out the 'curse.' " Zorro explained in his own words, to make sure he understood correctly.**

**"For some, the fear of the cursing is enough and there is no need to use anyone to help the curse along," Father Miguel added. "For the believers, the curse is a death sentence. By fear alone, the voodoo queen ruthlessly rules her subjects with almost unlimited power."**

**"Gracias, Padre, you have given me much valuable information. By the way, how does one know he has been cursed?" Zorro inquired.**

**"Effigies, acorns, simple message written on the victim's doorstep with a chicken feather and in blood are the most common," the priest answered."Be careful, Señor Zorro, it may sound like charlatans at work, but these are very dangerous people."**

**"Yes, I agree. Thank you for the warning. Adios, Father Miguel." Zorro slipped out the window, whistled for Tornado and rode swiftly out of the pueblo.**

* * *

**The speed with which Marie LeMay and her accomplice worked surprised Diego and even Father Miguel. Although Diego had kept his eyes and ears open, and it had appeared that for the first few days that all the pair was doing was plying pesos from superstitious using the tarots cards, the caballero found how wrong he was when a peon summoned he and his father to the hacienda of Don Esteban de Onate, late one afternoon.**

**"I suspect that Doña Antonia has either died or is near death," Alejandro commented sadly, as they rode swiftly, having noted the demeanor of the messenger.**

**Riding up to the front gate of the residence, Diego was surprised to see Marie LeMay just leaving, and the cold fingers of dread started plying a trail up and down his spine once again. The woman gave him a cursory glance, as she rode off toward the pueblo. That glance was full of hate and malice.**

**"Who was that, Diego?" Alejandro asked.**

**"Marie LeMay from New Orleans, dealer in tarot cards and apparently curatives as well," Diego commented absently.**

**"Curatives? Since when would Don Esteban be looking into old folk remedies?" Alejandro asked incredulously.**

**"I suppose since he saw no other hope of his wife's recovery," Diego said softly.**

**Alejandro sighed. "Yes, I can imagine that he would grasp at anything. He loves Antonia very much." A house servant showed them into the sala.**

**Don Esteban was sitting with an empty wine glass in one hand and one of his wife's necklaces in the other. The old man's clothes looked as though they had been slept in for several days, and his snow-white hair was in disarray. Alejandro was by his side in an instant. "My friend, is it Antonia?" he asked, looking into his friend's anguished countenance.**

**"She is gone, Alejandro. The priest just left and the servants are preparing her for burial," Esteban looked up at the elder de la Vega, a tear slid down his leathery cheek. "It would not have been so bad if she had died peacefully, but she was in pain the entire last day. And it was my fault."**

**"How was it your fault, Don Esteban," Diego asked, his curiosity warring with his sympathy. "Doña Antonia had been sick for some time."**

**"I was desperate, Diego, one of my peons had told me that the woman from America had cured his son of a cough and I had him bring her to me. She burned something in a brazier, gave Antonia some kind of potion and mumbled something that sounded like an incantation. Not long after that, Antonia began moaning in pain, she was that way for an entire day before she finally died. God forgive me for bringing that witch woman in here. And that woman had the gall to come in for a final payment. Marie LeMay is very fortunate that I did not run her through with my sword," Esteban's voice rose almost to a wail. His despair was tangible.**

**"I am very sorry, Don Esteban," Diego murmured, thinking of the speed with which the voodoo queen had established her foothold. If she had influenced a hacendado in the space of one week, then there must be numerous peons and vaqueros under her sway already. Diego had grossly underestimated Marie LeMay's abilities. Bernardo had even kept an eye on the pair and had only seen them telling fortunes with the tarot cards. The Americanos must have been very busy during the night.**

**"This is unconscionable," Alejandro stormed. "The woman must be jailed, run out of town, something!"**

**"No, Alejandro, that will not bring my Antonia back." Esteban said. "I just wanted you to come over because you are my friend. I needed someone to be with me, and I know that you understand my grief, my oldest and dearest friend." The old man looked steadily at Alejandro.**

**"Con permiso, if you would allow me to talk to Father Miguel about the funeral, that would be a small load you would not have to carry, Don Esteban," Diego suggested. There were several things, which he saw a need to do. Esteban nodded his head.**

**Alejandro picked up on Diego's desire. "Diego, you go ahead back to the hacienda. I will stay with Esteban for awhile."**

**"Very well, Father," Diego said and bowing to Don Esteban, left. A very short time later, he was in the secret cave where he saddled Tornado and then changed into his costume. It was then that Bernardo appeared, having heard some slight noise coming from the secret room.**

**Bernardo signed a question. "I need to visit with Señorita LeMay, Bernardo. It seems that she is working her voodoo on desperate hacendados now and not just making money telling fortunes." The manservant signed some more. "Hernan Morales was caught with what?" Zorro was flabbergasted, Hernan had been working for the de la Vegas for over a year, and never had there been any cause to suspect him of duplicity. Bernardo signed again. "Silverware from the cabinet and money that father had not hidden away. And you suspect that this was at the orders of our enterprising señorita and her accomplice."**

**Nodding, Bernardo signed some more. "You heard him talking to our new vaquero, Armando this morning and then watched them while Father and I were away," Zorro translated aloud, to make sure he had the information correct. "Very good, Bernardo, that will be extremely helpful. Where are they, now?" he asked, and watched intently while the mozo answered him. With a smile, the black clad outlaw made his way to the stable where the two men were trussed up, waiting to be taken to the cuartel. Slipping in through the gate, Zorro approached the two men silently, appearing, it seemed to them, suddenly, like a wraith. Above their gags, the outlaw noticed their eyes widen.**

**Removing his sword from its scabbard, he carefully slid the point under each of the men's gags and sliced the cloth neatly, without so much as a scratch being left on the thieves' cheeks. As the cloth fluttered gently to the ground, the terrified servants followed its fall with their eyes.**

**"Señores, you can now tell me about your association with the voodoo queen," Zorro coaxed the pair. They both shook their heads and started twitching nervously. "Señores, I know that Señorita LeMay is very powerful, but you have known me much longer and I am even more powerful. You do not want to incur my wrath," Zorro informed the pair in a chillingly cold voice. "Think about my abilities and what I have accomplished, and then answer my questions."**

**"Señor Zorro, the Voodoo priestess has greater power than you do, she works in the dark magic and she will know if we tell you her secrets."**

**"Oh, that she curses those who are her enemies and kills them with her power?" Zorro laughed. "That she controls the decisions of the acting comandante and any other man she needs to control? That she uses a snake to supposedly increase her power? That I already know, tell me where she meets with her followers," Zorro demanded. Knowing that he was conjecturing, the outlaw hoped that his guesses were close enough to astonish the two men into a confession.**

**The two prisoners ogled, and Zorro guessed that he must have been somewhat accurate. "The old Santa del Rios Church, Señor Zorro. That is where the new members of the order are brought and given the signs, instruction, and the drink that makes us powerful against our enemies." Rubbing his chin, Zorro pondered this new information. "Gracias, Señores, listen carefully, you will see that in the next few days the power of the fox is greater than the power of a snake," he said, his eyes glittering with determination.**  
  
---  
  
[**Chapter Three**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo3.htm)  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo1.htm)  
[**Holiday Zorro Stories**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	3. Voodoo Queen

Voodoo Queen

_**Voodoo Queen**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three - The Voodoo Queen Strikes**

**Zorro found a few supplies in the storage building that stood near the stable. Whistling for Tornado, he vaulted on the stallion's back and galloped in the direction of the abandoned church several miles distant from the hacienda. A quarter mile from his destination, he dismounted and proceeded stealthily on foot, arriving before anyone else did. The wind made moaning sounds among the stones and timbers of the ruins of the tiny pueblo that once stood near the church.**

**Slipping in through a gaping window, Zorro made his way to the middle of the chapel. All of the benches had been removed and a crude stone altar had been built in the exact center of the room. Bloody feathers stuck to the sides and top of the makeshift altar and a wooden bowl sat nearby. Sniffing the inside of the bowl, Zorro wrinkled his nose in disgust at the foul smell that exuded from the vessel. On the other side of the room, he heard a slight noise.**

**Investigating, Zorro found a small crate with a banded snake slithering around in the bottom. It hissed at him when he opened the lid a crack and peered in. This must be her voodoo god, Zorro thought to himself. It wasn't a local species; it looked to be a coral snake, native to the eastern part of the continent, and, like the rattlers of California, could be extremely deadly. Placing the lid back on the box, he returned to the area behind the altar where he planned his surprise.**

**Hearing horses outside, Zorro hastily finished his preparations. Using a flint and steel striker, he lit a tiny candle and then knelt down on one knee, directly behind it, his cape drawn around to hide its light until he was ready. Into the darkened room stepped Marie LeMay, Louis Aristande and over a dozen followers, residents of the pueblo and nearby haciendas. Most of the newcomers had come into the room before Zorro's presence was detected.**

**A quick gasp of surprise was the only betraying sound that the creole woman made, before she resumed her former haughty demeanor. "Can I assume that you are the mighty Zorro?" she asked in disdain. "How appropriate of you to be kneeling to me."**

**"Sí, I am Zorro, and I have come here to give warning, Voodoo witch," he said, equally disdainful.**

**Marie laughed derisively. "What could you possibly say that would frighten me, Señor Zorro? You are only a man who hides behind a mask and a sword."**

**"And you are only a queen of trickery who uses magic tricks and superstition to frighten people into giving you their money," he retorted, with a grim laugh of his own.**

**"Warn me, fox and then see how I will crush you before my followers' eyes," the creole woman scoffed.**

**"When you played games with the cards, I did not interfere, but when you started using the grief of old men to make money, you invited me into your little game. I believe you will find me an unwelcome player." Zorro smiled.**

**"My people," Marie shouted, her words echoing among the old rafters and rotting roof of the church. "The fox tries to scare me with words. Capture him, so we can work a curse on this pretentious puppy."**

**As her followers began to converge on him, Zorro slipped a small bag of powder out from his sash with one hand and loosened the drawstring, and then he stood to his full height. When he poured the powder steadily onto the little candle, a loud hissing pop startled his would-be captors and they drew back in surprise. Throwing his cloak back, he threw the rest of the powder on the flame, where it made a choking cloud that enveloped the voodoo accolades and hid the masked outlaw from sight. Zorro dashed to the window and was sitting casually on the decayed wood of the sill by the time Marie LeMay's followers had cleared their eyes of the smoke and fumes.**

**Laughing, Zorro said derisively, "Do not underestimate my power, witch, and if you choose not to leave, I am sure we will meet again. You cannot say that you have not been warned." Jumping outside, Zorro dashed up the trail where Tornado was waiting. Many of Marie LeMay's followers started murmuring in wonder at the power El Zorro had displayed. Marie LeMay was furious and by the time her own display of magic was finished, she saw that the initiates who had been brought this night were not as impressed as they might otherwise have been. "My people, be vigilant, you only think that Zorro has power. By this time tomorrow, you will see how ineffective the bandit is. And then those of you who scoffed will cringe wondering at my punishment to unbelievers. Go now and watch."**

**When only Marie, Louis and two of her most stalwart trainees were left, the voodoo queen called them together. "First we must lay a curse for Zorro where all will see it." Taking an acorn from a pouch, she handed it to Louis, who drilled four holes in it. Several of the bloody feathers were stuck through the holes, while one of the Californio trainees took sticks and tied them together into the crude effigy of a man, twisting bits of black cloth around it. The grotesque acorn was attached to the effigy along with a note written to Zorro and signed by Marie LeMay. The hideous little mannequin was placed in another pouch and the small group returned to the pueblo, where the curse was hung on the well in the middle of the plaza.**

**It was found by Zorro a short time before dawn, after he had delivered the two thieves to the cuartel. Laughing, he threw the grisly thing to the ground and allowed Tornado to stamp it into the dust. Most of his performance was show, since the outlaw knew that at least one person was probably watching. But at the same time, the effigy represented an evil that caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck.**

**And although not superstitious, the outlaw knew that there was more to Marie LeMay than just trickery, she represented the very antithesis of the justice and fairness that he had fought for these past two years. This was something more insidious than overbearing comandantes and power hungry magistrados; this was something more subtle, evil, and less easy to fight head on.**

* * *

**About mid-morning of the following day, when Diego came down to the sala for a late breakfast, he noticed that his father was not around. Striding into the kitchen, he took a hot cup of champurrado (chocolate) from Juanita the cook, who had kept it warm in a pot for him. "This will be sufficient, Juanita, but do you know where Father is?" he asked.**

**" _Sí_ , Don Diego, Don Alejandro went into the pueblo early this morning. He, too, refused the corn porridge and he seemed agitated. He kept saying something about witches and taking advantage of old men like Don Esteban," Juanita said. **

**Diego felt a flickering of anxiety at what his father may be planning. "Gracias, Juanita. And the champurrado is delicious." Laying the half empty cup on the table, Diego went through the hacienda, looking for Bernardo, finding him on the patio, staring at a feather bedecked acorn in the middle of a wrought iron table, almost an exact duplicate of the one attached to the effigy he had found in the town square. This one was accompanied by a note cursing his father. Muttering a vile epitaph of his own, Diego crushed the note in his hand.**

**Anger flowed white hot in his veins. Now Diego was sure of his father's errand. It was to confront the creole woman, and he realized that Marie LeMay had wasted little time in her threats. Fearing for his father, the caballero turned quickly to Bernardo. "We must go into the pueblo and find Father quickly. He may be in great danger." Bernardo signed a "Z."**

**"No, Bernardo, not this time. Just you and I." Diego answered and throwing the acorn to the stones of the patio, stamped it to pieces under the heel of his boot. Soon they were riding swiftly to the pueblo.**

**As they rode into Los Angeles, Diego vaguely noticed the smell of the Pan de los Muertos, or Bread of the Dead, baking in preparation of All Saints' Day and the Day of the Dead. Startled, he realized with a sense of irony, that the holidays were only a few days away. When they arrived, Diego sent Bernardo to the tavern to check there, while he went to the cuartel.**

**"Don Alejandro was here about two hours ago, Don Diego," Corporal Reyes informed him. "I have not seen him since. Maybe he is in the tavern or at a friend's house." Thanking him, Diego proceeded to the tavern where he found Bernardo at a table with a bottle of wine and two glasses. The mute had already poured some for himself. Diego signed his query as to the origin of the wine and was told that a message had been left from his father, that if he and Bernardo came into the tavern, they were to make themselves comfortable until his arrival. 'But where is he?' Diego signed. Bernardo just shrugged and poured some wine for his patrón. Taking a swallow, the caballero noticed a strange, tangy taste. As he was about to take another taste, Diego was startled by Bernardo grabbing the glass away from him, and throwing it to the ground. Looking up in astonishment, he saw a spasm of pain cross the mozo's face.**

**Bernardo started frantically making signs, which Diego finally understood to mean that he had been poisoned. Jerking his chair out of the way, Diego reached Bernardo just as the manservant lost consciousness. With ease borne of desperation, Diego picked his friend up and started for the doctor's office. "Someone open the door, quickly!" he shouted.**

**Maria, the barmaid, immediately complied and as he carried Bernardo out of the room, he heard muttering behind him about the curse of vengeance that had been delivered to the de la Vega family from the voodoo queen. Looking over his shoulder, he called out to the barmaid, "Maria, bring me that bottle of wine Bernardo was drinking from.Hurry!" Diego grasped it tightly in his fingers when she brought it to him, and then he crossed the plaza and down a small street to the office of the pueblo's only physician. While he was kicking at the door, he felt a sharp pain through his midsection, but ignored it, concentrating instead on Bernardo, who had begun writhing in pain.**

**As soon as the door was unlatched, Diego kicked it open enough to admit him and Bernardo and pushed past the startled doctor. "He has been poisoned. Here is the laced wine," Diego said quickly, laying his friend on the table the physician indicated. "Take care of him, please, Señor Cortez. Do not let him die."**

**Sniffing the wine, Doctor Cortez, turned to Diego. "How much did he drink? It does not appear that much is gone."**

**"Just a little, I think," Diego answered, looking anxiously at Bernardo. The doctor went over to a cabinet and quickly mixed a powder in a glass of water. "Help me get this down him, Don Diego. If we can empty the poison from his stomach, then he should recover." Diego held Bernardo's head up, while the doctor forced the vile looking liquid down the mute's throat. Choking a bit, the manservant, nevertheless aroused enough to swallow almost the entire contents of the glass.**

**"Get me that basin, Diego," Doctor Cortez ordered. When Diego handed the basin to the doctor, Cortez looked closely into his face. "Diego, did you drink any of the wine?"**

**Spasms of pain began to hit him, causing him to double over. "I believe that answers my question, Señor de la Vega," Cortes said evenly. "I have to be in attendance to your manservant and my assistant, Carlos is out on an errand. Did you by any chance see what powder it was that I mixed?"**

**"Sí," Diego gasped, and made his way to the cabinet.**

**"Two spoonfuls, Diego, and mix it well with water." Diego was barely aware of his actions, but managed to get the concoction mixed and then drank it, almost choking on the bilious tasting stuff.**

**"Señor, the poisoned wine at least tasted decent," he quipped as he sat quietly, trying to keep the medicine down.**

**The physician looked askance at him. "If you are trying to keep the ipecac down, do not even try. There is a basin in the other room. The purpose of the medicine is to purge the stomach of poisons." Diego heard no more of the doctor's explanation. He was already in the other room.**

**By the time he had returned, Bernardo, too, was looking better, although the mozo was still unconscious. "Doctor, I have heard of the term, 'the cure is worse than the disease,' but this gives new meaning to it. I am not sure if I am more angry at the indignity of this attempt on my life or the attempt itself. But I am furious that someone would try to kill Bernardo, in order to get to me or my father."**

**Calming down, Diego gazed at the man who had saved his life on numerous occasions, and he finally said, "Will he be all right, Señor Cortez?"**

**"Sí, Don Diego, you got him to me quickly and he is strong," Cortez said with a smile. "I see you are feeling much better."**

**Nodding, Diego pondered the fact that for the most part, Marie LeMay had been keeping one step ahead of him. That annoyed him very much and he decided to rectify that little problem. It was time for the fox to go on the offensive.**  
  
---  
  
[**Chapter Four**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo4.htm)  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo1.htm)  
[**Holiday Zorro Stories**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	4. Voodoo Queen

Voodoo Queen

_**Voodoo Queen**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four - Zorro Goes on the Offensive**

**"Doctor, what do you have in this cabinet that is highly flammable?" Diego asked.**

**"Nothing, but in the credenza over there, I keep the more dangerous substances. Why?" Cortez asked.**

**"I need to impress a few people, including Señorita LeMay," Diego said cryptically. "She sways her followers partly by magic tricks, I believe that I can do a few of my own."**

**"It is my understanding that she is a very dangerous woman, Diego. I heard that Doña Antonia died a bit sooner because of her ministrations."**

**"Sí," Diego agreed. "And Marie LeMay needs to be stopped before she succeeds, either accidentally or on purpose to kill someone else," he added vehemently, glancing over at Bernardo, who appeared to be resting much more comfortably.**

**"Let me show you something, Diego," the doctor pulled out a few vials of powder and lit a candle. Taking one pinch of powder at a time, he sprinkled it on the flame. As each bit of powder hit the candle, it puffed up in brilliant colors, a different color for each powder.**

**"By the Saints, Doctor, that is precisely what I need. May I purchase some of this?" Diego asked, brightening visibly.**

**"Diego, you may have all that you need, gladly, as a gift from me. If you can break the hold that this woman has over the people of this pueblo, then it is worth it," Cortez told the caballero with a laugh. He looked at Diego de la Vega in wonder, seeing not the languid son of a wealthy hacendado, but a son who would defend his family to the death. It was an interesting contrast.**

**Diego took a little of each of the powders and prepared them to make the most effective showing. Then he went over to Bernardo. "My friend, rest comfortably, I will return shortly," he murmured. Then Diego stalked out of the room and back to the inn.**

**Stepping into the tavern, Diego saw Marie and Louis and several of her initiates at a large table, laughing. Walking up to their table, he saw with gratification that there was a candle lit in the middle of the table. Flicking his fingers imperceptibly, Diego caused a puff of green smoke to rise toward the ceiling.**

**"I am warning you, Marie LeMay, leave my family alone." Another flick, red smoke. "And heaven help you if my servant dies, or if my father is hurt in any way." Another flick, blue smoke. "Leave Los Angeles while you yet have at least the one follower." Only Louis had remained by her side. The others had scooted their chairs back a foot or two, looking at Diego in shock. The last flick of his fingers and a small, but dense cloud of grayish-black smoke drifted lazily toward the ceiling.**

**"What will you do, Señor de la Vega if any of those conditions are not met? What dire consequences do we face?" Marie looked up at him and smiled derisively.**

**Her taunt made Diego realize the mistake he had made in coming to the tavern and showing a willfulness that was so unlike the role he had adopted. Sighing, and looking irresolute, he turned on his heel and stalked back out of the building, laughter following him out the door.**

**Diego met his father in the plaza and told him all that had transpired. "By the Saints, Diego, we must let Sgt. Garcia know about this."**

**"No, Father, Sgt. Garcia is totally charmed by this woman. She has some kind of talent to sway others to her way of thinking. The good sergeant will not be able to help us, but if you will accompany me to the doctor's office, I have a few thoughts on how to break the señorita's hold here in Los Angeles."**

**Alejandro listened with rapt attention to his son's ideas, sometimes chuckling and sometimes gasping at the audacity of the schemes that Diego presented to him. "May I make a suggestion, Diego?" Alejandro said as they reached the doctor's residence.**

**"Anything, Father," Diego said.**

**"Tomorrow is All Saint's Day and the next day is The Day of the Dead. Why not have the spirit of Doña Antonia visit Señorita LeMay, not to be friendly, but to give warning."**

**With a laugh, Diego agreed. "I suppose that you will be the ghost?"**

**Alejandro nodded. "You will be busy and we cannot count on Bernardo."**

**Both men went into the little office and found the manservant looking at them, with a wan smile on his face. Diego quickly walked over to him and signed his concern. Bernardo just pointed to the doctor and indicated that he was much better. Grabbing hold of Diego's sleeve, he pulled himself up, and signed that he wanted to help to fight Marie LeMay. Not seeing the doctor in the room, Diego murmured an answer. "We shall see, Bernardo. I am just glad that you are going to be all right."**

**Doctor Cortez returned from the back room. "Ah, your manservant is doing much better as you can see, Don Diego. Did you make an impression on our resident witch?"**

**"No, not on her, but I startled her new group of followers. I thank you again for the powders," Diego told the doctor with a laugh. After Bernardo had been examined one last time, he was declared fit enough to go back to the hacienda to rest. Just to be safe, Bernardo rode behind Diego, while Alejandro led the servant's horse.**

**At dinner, Diego served Bernardo, much to the latter's consternation. "Hush, Bernardo, and enjoy it while you can. I think we will all be busy tomorrow and the next day," Alejandro chided.**

* * *

**Zorro's first visit of the night was to the tiny bakery that mainly catered to the tavern's clientele. This was the only time of the year that the baker made confections, as sugar was scarce in California and had to be shipped from Cuba. When the outlaw slipped in the back door, the baker's son almost dropped one of the trays of little sugar skulls, made especially for the upcoming Day of the Dead.**

**"El Zorro!" the boy gasped.**

**"You had better put your tray on the table, muchacho, before you drop the sweets on the ground," Zorro laughed. "I need to talk to your father about a special order. Get him quickly, but without alerting anyone else to my presence." The boy nodded, padded out of the room, returning soon with the baker.**

**"What can I do for you, Señor Zorro?" he asked.**

**"Does anyone in your household follow the order of Señorita LeMay?" he asked bluntly. The man and the boy made the sign of the cross without hesitation. The outlaw looked closely into their eyes and saw no deceit. He was satisfied. "I need to ask you to make two larger sugar skulls, with the names of the two strangers on them. Can you do this and also keep quiet about it, not even telling anyone else in your family?" Zorro asked.**

**"Sí, Señor Zorro," the baker smiled. "I will gladly do it. Perhaps that will scare the devil's spawn away from our pueblo."**

**"Hopefully it will help," Zorro answered. He gave several _pesos_ to the man. "This should be ample reimbursement for the sugar that you use. I will return tomorrow afternoon for them. Adios."**

**Zorro's next stop was the hacienda of Don Carlos Rivera. The outlaw had heard that Don Carlos had trapped a badger, keeping it for whatever sadistic pleasure he could think of. Peering down from the roof into the small patio, Zorro saw a servant coming out of a storage room. From the scratching and hissing noises emanating from within, he surmised the poor creature was inside.**

**The stars wheeled slowly along their orbits and patiently the outlaw waited for the hacienda to settle into somnolence. When all was quiet and still, Zorro slipped into the tiny room and examined the crate in which the badger was imprisoned. The animal was heavy, but not impossible to carry and soon the outlaw had manhandled the crate outside the hacienda to a waiting cart. After a short drive, the badger was settled in a secluded corner of the secret cave, with a meal of dried beef to help keep it happy.**

**Tornado rolled his eyes at the strange animal and snorted from time to time. The badger grumbled a bit and then chirruped happily as it gnawed at the meat. Taking a moment to check on Bernardo, Zorro found himself in a gallery of the macabre when he walked into the library. The mute was sitting on the floor, happily scooping seeds from pumpkins and dumping them in a pile. Nearby was a group of the hideously carved pumpkins, with faces that would scare the devil himself. Glaring eyes and pointed teeth were predominant, but some also had nose slits and leering grins, minus teeth. "What nightmare did you have to inspire this, Bernardo?" Zorro asked, incredulously.**

**Laying down the spoon, Bernardo signed a reminder of a classmate in Madrid, who on the eve of All Saint's Day, carved a spooky face into a large turnip. "Oh, Edward, from York shire, who managed to charm his way into General de Silva's fencing school." Zorro peered at the different faces more closely. "Bravo, Bernardo, I think this will be of immense value in the battle against the voodoo queen. I am assuming that is the purpose." Bernardo nodded and continued scooping seeds.**

**"Can you make a couple that resemble snakes' heads?" Zorro asked. Bernardo shrugged and indicated that he would try. Then he took the stub of a candle and placed inside one of the finished pumpkins, lighting it with a taper.**

**The effect was powerful, the outlaw not ever having seen such a thing before. "By the Saints, Bernardo, wonderful," Zorro said softly. "I would venture to say that these will frighten Marie LeMay's acolytes away, at the very least."**

**Bernardo beamed with pleasure. "Well, Bernardo, it will soon be dawn, I must go and get the next group of denizens to keep Tornado happy,” he said wryly. “I will also ride by the old Santa del Rios church and deliver my own 'curse,' and then go into the mountains. I should be back no later than noon."**

**Bernardo nodded as Zorro slipped behind the secret panel into the corridor leading to the hidden cave.**

**Zorro was not as artistic as Bernardo, but it didn't take him long to create an effigy which he felt the voodoo woman would recognize as herself. He attached a note to it with a pin and then swung on Tornado. When he arrived at the abandoned building, he stealthily slipped in the window. He was unnoticed by the occupants, because of the noise of their weird ceremony. Music was provided by a violin, (fiddle, he corrected himself) and drums, and wailing chants from some of the participants. Many were dancing in shuffling motions, seemingly without rhythm and the smoke from several braziers clouded the room.**

**The old church had been decorated since his last visit. On the walls now were straw and paper mâché effigies of what appeared to be enemies and different animals. Copious amounts of straw had been strewn on the floor as well and the feet of the dancers made swishing sounds as they moved across the room. Fabric of dark red hung over the alcoves where statues of the Virgin Mother and the Saints used to reside.**

**Sitting silently on the windowsill, it was perhaps fifteen minutes before Marie LeMay was aware of his presence, and she turned and stared directly into Zorro's face. The voodoo queen stood statue still, her eyes boring coldly into his. The music ebbed eerily and soon everyone in the room was as still as death, watching the clash of wills. Marie blinked and stamped her foot, realizing that this Zorro had a presence every bit as powerful as her own, though different. The outlaw laughed and threw the crude effigy at her feet, disappearing into the predawn darkness.**

**Señorita LeMay stared at the 'curse' effigy for a moment, before she realized that she had an audience and then she picked it up with a forced laugh. Glancing at the bandit's handiwork, she threw it into one of the braziers, where it smoldered a minute before flaring up in a quick, hot flame.**

**Proceeding to a cave in the nearby hills, Zorro waited quietly under a scrub pine for the full dawn to arrive. As the sun began to rise above the mountains at his back, he heard the rustling of thousands of leathery wings and a momentary darkness settled over the side of the mountain. Soon the noise ceased and the sun made its full appearance across the entire western slope. It had been a long night and Zorro rose stiffly to his feet, brushing the trail dust from his costume. Picking up the two large bags of heavy material, which he had brought with him, the outlaw walked into the cave's mouth. A small torch illuminated his way.**

**A hundred feet into the cavern, Zorro began pulling the somnolent bats from the walls and low ceilings, figuring he had enough when there were two dozen of the rustling creatures in the sacks. Riding back to the de la Vega hacienda, Zorro hung the bags on hooks in the cave and retired to his room, where he changed. Then he went downstairs to the patio to join his father for lunch.**

**Alejandro raised one eyebrow. "Father Miguel asked about you this morning at mass, and I am afraid that the only excuse I could think of was that the poison was still affecting you."**

**"You were not lying, Father. The poison did affect me, just not physically," Diego commented wryly. "How is Bernardo?"**

**"Much better, although a night spent carving pumpkins is not the most intelligent thing to do when one has been ill. He is still asleep," Alejandro quipped. "How are you, my son?"**

**"Tired, but ready to finish this affair with the voodoo," Diego stated vehemently. "It will end tonight when All Saints' Day slips into The Day of the Dead."**  
  
---  
  
[**Chapter Five**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo5.htm)  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo1.htm)  
[**Holiday Zorro Stories**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	5. Voodoo Queen

Voodoo Queen

_**Voodoo Queen**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Five - The Final Battle**

**Marie LeMay was disconcerted. She had assumed erroneously that El Zorro was a simple, foolish swordsman, helping the peons and harassing soldiers. Misunderstanding him had cost her almost all of last night's new initiates. Even they felt the power of this black clad spawn from the depths of Hell. Tonight she would not be surprised by El Zorro, she would be ready for him and have him gibbering at her feet.**

**"We will be able to more than double the amount of followers that we lost last night," Louis told her. "Maybe you should get that fat sergeant to send patrols after that nuisance Zorro."**

**"Perhaps, but I think it will be decided in a confrontation and not from any help that the so-called comandante can give us," Marie stated decisively.**

* * *

**During the day, Bernardo loaded the pumpkins onto a small cart along with the disgruntled badger, and the two sacks containing the bats. Zorro rode into the _pueblo_ and picked up the sugar skulls. Riding to the inn, the outlaw stood on Tornado's back, climbed onto the balcony of an empty room and then to the stairway overlooking the tavern. Seeing Marie and Louis below him, he smiled broadly.**

**"Muchachos, what day of the year is it today?" he shouted in a loud voice.**

**"All Saints Day," came the reply in chorus from the patrons below.**

**"And what is tomorrow?"**

**"The Day of the Dead, Señor Zorro," came the litany, with a laugh or two sprinkled in. The clientele of the tavern was beginning to enjoy this performance by El Zorro.**

**"Sí, the day we make welcome the ghosts of those who have passed before us. We should prepare to make them welcome, should we not?" Opening the first package, Zorro removed the skull marked with Louis Aristande's name. "What better way to honor the dead than to make and eat the confection skulls with the names of our dead written upon them, is that not so, muchachos?" A chorus of sí's answered his question.**

**Louis reached into his sash to pull out a pistol. Zorro tossed the skull into his left hand and jerked out his whip from the belt that also held his sword. Snapping his wrist, the whip looped around one side of the chandelier, and the outlaw swung down among the crowd. Louis shot as Zorro was making his descent and the ball went wild, gouging a hole in the ceiling.**

**"Louis, here is the skull with a dead man's name written on it." Zorro tossed the sugar skull to the American. Catching it deftly, Louis blanched when he read his own name on its forehead. Dashing back up the stairs, Zorro gathered the second skull and swinging down again, landed on the bar. "Señorita LeMay, here is your Day of the Dead present," he said more politely and jumping down, carried the skull to her and placed it in her hand. Bowing, Zorro calmly gathered up his whip and walked up the stairs. No one raised a hand to stop him.**

**"Señor Zorro, enjoy your tiny victories, I will enjoy bringing you to your knees in the end," Marie hissed with barely controlled fury. She threw the skull at him with all the force she could muster, causing it to shatter on the stairs, then she reached into the folds of her sleeve and threw a substance into the candle flame. A great gout of foul smelling smoke rose into the air, causing the patrons of the tavern to gasp in surprise and then cough and choke. Zorro just laughed as he went back through the room and out over the balcony.**

* * *

**Two riders on horseback and a man driving a cart made their way to the abandoned church that the followers of voodoo had made their own. Not too far from their destination the small group stopped and a lone rider dismounted and proceeded on foot, pausing to reconnoiter periodically. Within the next hour, the black clad masked man had found a half dozen guards, rendering each unconscious. Each recumbent sentry was positioned to appear as though he was awake and watching.**

**Rejoining his companions, Zorro hauled the crate containing the badger out from the back end of the cart and with the help of his father, carried it into the old church. Looking around, the outlaw was disappointed to see that the box with the snake was not there. "Too bad, but no matter. Señor Badger will yet get his snake dinner," he said with a chuckle. He shoved the crate into a dim corner and threw in a little beef to take the edge off the animal's hunger. The animal allowed him to rub behind its ears, having gotten used to his scent and gentler way of handling him. The lid was left loosely latched.**

**Alejandro went outside to help Bernardo with the pumpkins. Each one was placed behind a boulder, bush or tree to remain hidden until the right moment. Zorro joined them. "It will be hectic, lighting candles for this many pumpkins, but if they have a ceremony like the one I last attended, the participants will not be paying attention to what is going on out here." Turning to his father, he added, "I hope to be able to attend the haunting. Your performance should be worthy of any stage production put on in Europe." The outlaw laughed, picturing the scene in his mind's eye.**

**"My biggest problem is going to be getting that higher voice that Doña Antonia had. And I hope that she is not offended, either. I would really prefer to be visited by a friendly spirit, rather than an angry one," Alejandro quipped.**

**Zorro laughed again. "Father, Doña Antonia may even be here to help you after what Señorita LeMay did to Don Esteban. It has been hard enough for him to cope with her long illness and then to have her finally pass away the way she did."**

**Alejandro frowned. "Yes, he has been irreconcilable. It has been all I or anybody else could do to keep him from riding into the pueblo and killing Marie LeMay himself."**

**Zorro saw that in another two hours the sun would set. He noted that Bernardo was in readiness. The horses and cart were hidden well away from the church and the badger was asleep. Picking up the bags with the bats, he carried them into the church, setting them in an unobtrusive corner near the doorway. A little fluttering inside told him that the creatures were beginning to become restless.**

**Slipping back outside he gave his final instructions to his father and Bernardo. "Under no circumstances do you come into the building. I know what has gone on before, but I am sure the señorita is planning something special tonight. It would be much more helpful if you two were out here making distracting mischief."**

**His father didn't look happy, but he nodded nevertheless. An hour later, Marie LeMay and her most stalwart followers arrived. They looked around, saw the sentries, supposedly in various positions of watchfulness and then went in to prepare for the night's activities. Several braziers were lit, and the box with the snake was placed on the east side of the alter. Zorro watched all of the preparations from a dark corner.**

**A short time later, more initiates arrived. Marie started chanting, with the musicians beating their drums at regular intervals. Watching, Zorro felt that the drums could almost hypnotize a person. He had to occasionally shake his head to focus on the task ahead. The bag with the bats began to move around as the animals sensed the arrival of the night. As the ceremony became more intense, Marie began to pass around a cup with some kind of dark liquid, admonishing each participant to drink. It was at this time that Zorro decided it was time to begin.**

**He opened the bags and poured out the bats. After extricating themselves from each other, they took to the air in a mad frenzy to get out of the dark room and into the freedom of the night sky. Some floated above the heads of the participants, who shrieked and tried to knock the animals away. Marie LeMay pivoted and stared at Zorro, anger blazing in her eyes.**

**Rushing past her, he grabbed the box containing her snake deity, and opening the lid of both the box and the crate with the badger, dumped the snake in. Marie screamed when she realized what he was doing. "You will pay for that, spawn from Hell," she hissed at him, sounding for all the world, like a snake herself. Zorro had left the lid to the badger's crate open, and in a moment the animal stood up on its hind legs and peered over the edge, the dead snake dangling from its mouth. It was growling happily as it ate.**

**"Look around you, misfortunate ones. Look outside, see how the spirits of our dead attend to their misguided relatives," Zorro shouted. Most of the initiates looked out the windows and seeing the lit pumpkins, gasped in wonder. The ghostly apparition of Doña Antonia rose from behind a boulder and in a fair approximation of the late woman's voice gave warning to those who would follow the voodoo.**

**Some of the less stalwart followers started running out of the church. "Stop, I command you," Marie shouted. She glided across the straw strewn floor toward Zorro, who was standing behind one of the braziers. The glow of the embers made eerie shadows behind him. Suddenly the señorita reached into a pouch and threw a crystalline powder into the brazier. A choking, cloying smoke rose from the burning coals and enveloped Zorro.**

**He coughed and tried to jump backward, but it seemed suddenly as though his feet had been nailed to the floor. In consternation, Zorro realized that he had again underestimated Marie LeMay's resolve. Desperately he tried to move away, but could not make his limbs work. His mind felt as cloudy as the smoke wafting its way to the rafters. The voodoo queen was making her way slowly toward him, a knife out and glittering in the dim light of the braziers.**

**"So Señor Zorro, I told you I would bring you to your knees." She reached up and putting her hands on his shoulders, pushed downward. Unable to do anything else, Zorro sank to his knees, but a small rock beneath one, snapped a portion of the trance that he seemed to be in. Marie gripped the knife tightly in her hand and with a downward sweep attempted to drive it into his chest.**

**The knife never reached its destination. Zorro grabbed the voodoo woman by her wrists and stared into her surprised eyes. "No," she hissed, as his grip caused the knife to slide out of her hand. Looking deeply into his eyes, she realized what a fool she had been. Because of her talent, she had recognized in Diego de la Vega an inner strength and will that was an antithesis to the demeanor that everyone saw. Marie recognized Zorro and Diego de la Vega as one and the same.**

**Marie now knew that she should have been spending more time laying the traps for de la Vega. Zorro was almost invincible when in the costume, she thought in ironic amusement. But Don Diego had a role to play and that was when he was most vulnerable to those who might suspect who he was. She struggled in his iron grip. "You may have broken my order of voodoo followers, Diego de la Vega, but I will break you as well, with my knowledge," Marie hissed. Only a betraying flicker of alarm in his eyes, showed Marie that she was right in her assessment.**

**"No one will believe you, Señorita LeMay, even if it were true. You are not the first to have accused de la Vega of being Zorro."**

**The door of the church burst open and with a shout, Don Esteban advanced on Marie LeMay. A musket was in his hands and an insane fire was in his eyes. Zorro threw the creole woman aside and jumped up to face the crazed hacendado. "Don Esteban, do not do this. A killing will not bring back Doña Antonia," Zorro tried to reason with the old man. Alejandro stood in the doorway behind Esteban and was pleading with his friend also.**

**Louis jumped at the old caballero and tried to wrest the musket from his hands. Growling in frustration, Esteban struggled with the American and as he did so, the weapon went off. Louis was thrown across the room, where he lay in a heap. Esteban growled in frustration and rushed across the room, determined to reach Marie. Sliding on the straw, he tripped over a brazier, scattering coals everywhere. The dry straw blazed up in an instant, making the floor of the church a sea of blazing fury.**

**Alejandro grabbed Esteban by the chaqueta and dragged him outside. Initiates scattered, running in panic. "Señor Zorro, Señor Zorro," Alejandro called from the doorway, where he was struggling with the hate inflamed Don Esteban. He could not hide the anguish in his voice, knowing that his son was still inside the burning room. Choking on the smoke, he was finally able to drag Esteban away from the church, where they both watched the roof of the old building collapse in a shower of flame and sparks.**

**A group of lancers rode up, headed by Sgt. Garcia. Dismounting, they could do little else, except gather up the dazed initiates, who had been wandering around, and watch the final destruction of the old church.**

**A racking cough made Alejandro and the others turn sharply and to his immense relief, he saw Zorro emerge from the shadows with a struggling body in his arms. Laying the Marie LeMay on the ground, he whistled for Tornado. Don Esteban's inner fire had burned itself out and the old man just sat looking at the ground. Thundering up to his master, Tornado shook his head at the smoke and snorted loudly. "Señor Zorro, are you all right?" Alejandro asked as his son swung on to the stallion.**

**"Sí, Don Alejandro, but I must ride." Tornado leaped to one side as a slightly singed badger grumbled and growled on its way into the scrub pines.Then the stallion galloped off into the dark night.**

**Marie LeMay started screaming, "Zorro, I know that Zorro is Diego de la Vega." She stared at Sgt. Garcia and repeated her claim. Alejandro's breath caught in his throat.**

**"Don Diego, Zorro? That is very funny, Señorita LeMay, but it has been proven that he is not Zorro. Several times, in fact," Garcia laughed a great booming laugh that echoed across the hillside. "You will have to make a better guess than that. I will also have to arrest you for your crimes," the opulent sergeant added.**

**Marie gave up and sat quietly, watching the church and her dreams of power smolder into the dust. The quiet was only broken by the sighing of wind in the trees. Don Esteban looked up suddenly. "Antonia, my love," he said softly, with a great smile on his lips. Alejandro was startled to realize that it was after midnight, and was officially The Day of the Dead.**  
  
---  
  
**[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)Let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear from you.**  
---  
  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/voodoo1.htm)  
---  
[**Holiday Zorro Stories**](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/holidayintro.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


End file.
